Inline Frames (“Iframes”) are often used to embed third party content into a client's web page. This embedded third party content may be, for example, an advertisement, a YouTube video, a Facebook “like” button, or a Twitter feed. These Iframe components may be referred to, for example, as web plugins, apps, widgets, gadgets, modules, extensions, or simply plugins. In the interest of clarity, these Iframe components will be discussed herein as Iframes, although other examples of Iframe terminology may be used. The interaction between the embedded Iframe content in the client's web page and the third party web page may be referred to as “cross-domain” content management, because the embedded third party Iframe content may be hosted by a different domain (e.g., a third party server) than the domain of the client's web page.
Management and design of third party web plugins is usually managed by the third party website, or alternately may be managed with code. For example, a third party may offer several color choices for the color of a plugin button, which a client may wish to embed in his or her web page. In order to change the color of the button, the client must visit the third party website, use the third party tools to change to color, and finally, the client must often embed a new snippet of code in the client's web page. The client must then reload the web page in order to view the effect of the color change. This procedure is cumbersome and ineffective for quickly designing a plugin to fit attractively within the client's web page.